


Premio

by Baru_Black



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain Lestrade, Hand Jobs, Hufflepuff, M/M, Mirror Sex, Potterlock, Sneaky Mycroft, all the sex, mystrade, not my division
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baru_Black/pseuds/Baru_Black
Summary: Greg es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff y contra todo pronóstico ¡GANARON!¿Qué tiene que ver eso con cierto prefecto Slytherin y un espejo de cuerpo completo?MYSTRADE, mejor dicho PotterStrade!(Hay contenido explícito, así que dejen que el rubor suba a sus mejillas y ADELANTE!)





	Premio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/gifts).



> Este ff –mi primer Mystade - está dedicado a Daisha, por confiar en mí y reírse de todos mis chistes :3
> 
> Y al grupo Mystrade is real 4us, son geniales :3
> 
> Gregory Lestrade, el increíble capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff acaba de ganar un importante partido contra Ravenclaw, obviamente es hora de celebrar. Solo que no en la forma en que él esta acostumbrado, una serpiente tiene otros planes.

Greg corría riendo por el pasillo de las cocinas, había sido de los últimos en salir de los vestidores del campo de Quidditch, ¡Y eso que no había alcanzado a cambiarse el traje! Quizás fue la botella de Agua Alegre, que Dimmock había abierto para celebrar, la razón de la ligera demora. Le causaba risa pensar lo positivo que era el Buscador a la hora de enfrentar los partidos. “ _ Si perdíamos, igual la tomábamos” _ dijo su amigo al destapar la no tan pequeña botella traída de Estados Unidos, abrazando a su novia Sally, quien entre risas hacia un brindis por los tejones.

Golpeó rápidamente los barriles de acceso a su casa al ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff y siguió corriendo hacia su habitación, iba saludando a todos en el camino, se detenía sólo cuando sus compañeros saltaban a abrazarlo y felicitarlo ¡Habían ganado el partido contra Ravenclaw! ¡Él y su equipo habían GANADO!

Greg Lestrade era, hoy más que nunca, la estrella y corazón de su casa, no podía más de felicidad y orgullo ¡Ellos habían ganado mediante esfuerzo y sacrificio! Por eso quería llegar rápido a su habitación para buscar la varita que había dejado guardada y así volver lo antes posible a la Sala Común, donde sus compañeros y amigos ya empezaban la fiesta de celebración. Greg se enorgullece de que los Hufflepuff fuesen tranquilos, pero sí de fiestas se trataba, las demás casas parecían Mandrágoras inmaduras al lado de ellos (la gracia era, que nadie se enteraba, por supuesto)

 

Cuando el Capitán de los Tejones llegó a la puerta de acceso a las habitaciones de hombres escuchó como Sally le gritaba  _ “¡Capitán! Si te demoras ¡te recibiré con una bludger _ !” y le tiraba una bola de papel, para luego ir a servirse un vaso de hidromiel. Todos se preguntaban qué hacía la ruda de Donovan en Hufflepuff y no en Gryffindor, pero él sabía que esa era la impresión que daba la Golpeadora a la gente en la que no confiaba, pero ella era una amiga increíblemente fiel, trabajadora como pocas y con un corazón tan grande como su aleonada cabellera. Si alguien dudaba de su palabra, que le pregunte a Dimmock, quien en ese momento le aclaró el apuro que tenía que tener  _ “Escuchaste capitán, si te demoras, te iré a buscar para que Sally te dé con más certeza” _ a lo que Greg no tuvo más que gritar que iría tan rápido que pensarían que tenía un traslador en la pieza.

Cuando Lestrade empujó la puerta de su habitación, y saltó los libros mal puestos de Dimmock, se lanzó como una fiera hacia su baúl, abriéndolo y tirando todo, túnicas, libros, cajas con donas y lo que se cruzó en su camino, hasta encontrar su tan amada varita. Pero, al levantarse y cerrar el baúl, lleno de triunfo por lo rápido que estaba siendo, alguien lo atrapó por la cintura con fuerza.

— Tardas en llegar, querido Capitán —  La más que conocida voz rasposa de su serpiente, golpeando contra su cuello le erizó la piel de inmediato.

— Myc, por el amor de Merlín ¡Casi me matas de un susto! Sabes que no puedes entrar acá como si fuera Holmes Manor —  Se quejó entre risas Greg, pero al tratar de darse vuelta, las manos lo atraparon más fuerte, sujetándolo.

— No, no, no, querido capitán —  Myc lo presionó contra su cuerpo, haciendo notar la diferencia de estatura. Greg al sentir su cuerpo apegado al de Mycroft pudo notar un poco más abajo, lo feliz que estaba de que haya llegado.

— Myc, tengo que volver ¡La fiesta de celebración va a empezar! ¡Si le ganamos a Ravenclaw tenemos que tener una fiesta! ¡Y TENGO QUE ESTAR AHÍ, SOY EL CAPITÁN! —  Alegó Greg entre risas, sin intentar seriamente soltarse de los brazos que lo tenían prisionero.

— Bueno, que esperen, yo, tu amado novio y prefecto de la casa de Slytherin, tengo que felicitarte por la victoria de hoy. Déjame decirte… — Comenzó a decir, pasando una de sus manos por sobre el uniforme de Quidditch 

 

— Que siempre he pensado que este traje es ¿Cómo decirlo? Mmm… delicioso.  —

—¿ No me digas? No era que  _ “jamás me oirás decir algo bueno sobre tu infantil deporte, Gregory Lestrade _ ” —  Siguió riéndose Greg, tratando de no pensar en la mano de Myc que lo tenía atrapado por la cintura y los pequeños besos que el más alto iba dejando en su cuello.

— No estoy hablando de Quidditch, estoy hablando de ti — 

 

Sentenció la serpiente, girando a Greg, aún entre sus brazos, para que ambos se vieran reflejados en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación.

— Escúchame Lestrade, estoy hablando de cómo éste traje acentúa… —

 

Greg aguantó la respiración cuando Mycroft, con la mano libre, comenzaba a desabrocharle la capa amarilla con negro.

 

— Tu cuerpo. —

— Myc, en serio, tengo que volver ¡O Dimmock vendrá a buscarme!—

 

Intentó una vez más Greg, ya dudando un poco si realmente quería volver a la fiesta tan rápido.

— No te preocupes por Dimmock, querido capitán, te puedo asegurar que tu buscador lo está pasando bien en este momento con su novia, la ruda  —

 

Siguió Myc, dejando caer la capa al piso, para tomar la cara de Greg y girarla para darle un beso.

— Por favor, Myc...  — La voz de Greg ya comenzaba a sonar un poco más grave producto del beso del más alto y la mano que comenzaba a acariciar sus caderas.

 

— Sucede que, por cosas del destino o la astucia de cierto inteligentísimo prefecto Slytherin, un par de cajas de Whisky de Fuego aparecieron en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, así que dudo que los tejones vengan a buscar tan pronto a su querido Capitán Lestrade  —  Susurró Mycroft, distrayendo a su novio.

 

Greg solo pudo soltar un pequeño gemido e inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante cuando Myc comenzó a pasar la mano por su entrepierna, por sobre los pantalones del traje

 

— Mmm… Así que ¿no vas a insistir con volver a la Sala Común? Me parece perfecto. — 

 

Myc liberó la cadera del Hufflepuff, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque mientras pasaba lentamente la mano por sobre la naciente erección de Greg, comenzó a tocar el vientre por debajo del sweater, todo con una calma digna de su casa, levantando poco a poco la prenda para ver la dorada piel de su novio en el reflejo del espejo. Pero no aguantó más y sacó la prenda de una vez, sin resistencia por parte de Lestrade.

 

— …Myc, tengo que… volver —La voz de Greg sonaba cada vez más despacio y tenía los ojos cerrados.

 

— Abre los ojos Gregory, míranos y dime si quieres volver —

 

Al terminar de decir eso, metió la mano directamente dentro del pantalón exponiendo el miembro de Greg, haciendo que éste exclamara fuerte al sentir el contacto de la suave piel sobre su liberado pene.

 

— My...— Greg no podía hablar, la imagen que le daba el espejo era demasiado, Myc lo miraba fijo en el reflejo, con las pupilas dilatadas, aumentando el ritmo de su mano.

 

Mycroft se enorgullecía de poder hacer varias cosas a la vez, así que mientras comenzaba a  _ premiar _ a su novio por la victoria frente a Ravenclaw, tomó su varita del bolsillo y dijo suavemente  _ Accio Baúl _ , y tan pronto como el inmenso mueble llegó junto a él, se sentó con las piernas abiertas y colocó a Greg delante de él, entre sus piernas, sin dejar de tocar el miembro del tejón, haciendo que la imagen en el espejo fuera en partes iguales hermosamente frágil y endemoniadamente erótica.

Greg seguía con la cabeza hacia adelante, con los ojos y los labios cerrados, tratando de no hacer ruido, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos, no quería mirar, no quería mirarse, le daba pudor lo que el espejo le devolvería. Pero Mycroft Holmes no aceptaba un no por respuesta y volvió a atacar

— Mírate Gregory, míranos.—

Y soltó el miembro de Greg por unos segundos, para luego volver a masturbar con más fuerzas al cazador, sólo logrando que gimiera profundamente, pero con los ojos aún cerrados. Myc sólo quería que Greg los mirara para poder continuar. Si Greg no levantaba la mirada pronto, él no aguantaría mucho más.

 

— … N… —  Greg estaba comenzando a perderse, sentía que todo el cuerpo le ardía, y si seguía mordiéndose los labios así, terminaría hiriéndose de forma bastante fea.

 

— MÍRATE GREGORY —   Dijo Mycroft finalmente, tomando con su mano libre el pelo castaño y tirando de él lento pero firme, a lo que Greg no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos.

Cuando Greg los vio en el espejo no pudo más que gemir con fuerza, Myc estaba sentado detrás de él, con sus largas piernas rodeando las suyas, las mangas de la camisa dobladas en los codos y seguía tocándolo con fuerza. Él tenía los labios rojos y pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecían en su frente y pecho, pero lo que hizo Myc a continuación hizo que perdiera los últimos atisbos de vergüenza que le quedaban. La serpiente lo levantó y terminó de bajarle los pantaloncillos de Quidditch y se bajó él mismo los suyos, para liberar su, hasta ese momento olvidada, erección y aplicar lubricante. ¿Cuándo había aparecido esa botellita? Greg no tenía la menor idea, pero no alcanzó a cuestionarse nada más, cuando Mycroft lo volvió a tomar por las caderas y acercándolo colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del moreno.

— Creo que, querido Capitán, hoy estás muy cansado para… — Greg volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— Gregory, abre los ojos y míranos, por favor —  Rogó Mycroft, y esa vez, Greg fijó la mirada en el espejo.

Mycroft comenzó a presionar lentamente, muy lentamente, entrando de a poco, y Greg se mordió con fuerza los labios rompiéndoselos, a lo que Myc se detuvo, pero no intentó salir, sabía que le dolería, no como las primeras veces, pero le dolería. Él detendría todo si Greg hacía algún gesto de arrepentimiento, ya que no lo había preparado, pero dado que el moreno no hizo amago de nada, más que seguir, susurró sobre el hombro de Greg un casi inaudible  _ te amo _ y siguió. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de Greg fue él quien gimió, alto y ronco, quedándose quieto, apoyando su cabeza en el bronceado hombro y abrazando por la cintura a su novio. Miró en el espejo y lo que vio le remeció el corazón, ahí estaba Greg, con los labios heridos, los ojos húmedos pero con una pequeña sonrisa, así que dándole un beso en el hombro donde antes tenía apoyada la cabeza siguió con lo que habían detenido, tomando el miembro ya no tan erecto de Greg y acariciándolo lentamente. Fue aumentando la intensidad de la caricia hasta que el moreno comenzó a gemir despacio, y ahí recién él, por fin, se pudo mover lento, lento pero fuerte.

 

Greg trataba de no mirar el espejo, porque la escena era demasiado para él. Pero Mycroft no apartaba los ojos del reflejo, era el espectáculo que había soñado. Pero cuando Greg volvió a levantar la mirada, Mycroft no se pudo controlar más y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerzas, con demasiada fuerza, provocando que Greg gritara incoherencias y le arañara las piernas. Mañana tendría marcas, le importaba un reverendo squib si mañana la tela de los pantalones le ardía.

Myc no podía cerrar los ojos, cada pestañeo era perderse el espectáculo que le devolvía la mirada, Greg con el pelo desordenado, los labios hinchados abiertos, y las mejillas coloradas, el cuerpo que él idolatraba, brillaba por el esfuerzo del moreno en dejarlo entrar más fuerte y más profundo.

 

— M… My… —  Greg estaba temblando, con los puños apretados, con la espalda totalmente arqueada y Myc supo que ya no podía retrasar más el orgasmo, por lo que lo levantó aún con su miembro dentro y lo apoyó en la cama más cercana para seguir embistiéndolo más fácilmente y que Greg no hiciera más esfuerzo.

 

Mycroft ya no podía aguantar más la visión que tenía de la espalda y trasero del moreno, acompañada por los gemidos del cazador, por lo que con la poca concentración que le quedaba colocó una mano en el hombro de Greg para darse más ímpetu, acercando con más fuerza el cuerpo de su novio, quien comenzó a masturbarse a sí mismo, lanzando un gemido que estaba seguro se escuchó hasta en las mazmorras. Y ESE gemido fue el hizo que algo explotaba dentro de él, algo que lo hizo presionar con más fuerza que antes, provocando que Greg gritara y apretara todos sus músculos, para terminar, derramando su esperma sobre el edredón de la cama. Fue el propio cuerpo de Greg al acabar, el que hizo que Myc terminara presionando dentro del cuerpo de su amor en un gemido grave y largo.

Mycroft no quiso salir enseguida, sabía por experiencia propia que era incómodo, así que se quedó unos segundos disfrutando del relajo de su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo de Greg, sin soltarlo, quien había caído hacia adelante en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Finalmente, se levantó a buscar su varita para poder limpiarlos y una manta para tapar a Greg, quien ahora respiraba lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios heridos.

 

Habían pasado largos minutos, en los que Myc acariciaba la espalda de su novio, pensando en lo feliz que era, cuando de repente Greg hizo un ruidito de desperezarse, a lo que Myc sólo le pasó la mano por el pelo, apreciando las pequeñas hebras blancas que empezaban a aparecer.

— Myc…— Comenzó a decir Greg, para recibir suaves besos en el rostro, evitando los labios.

— Gregory… sabes que te va a quedar una marca en los labios ¿Cierto? Te mordiste muy fuerte, lo siento —  Dijo Myc, apenado.

 

— Mmm… No me estoy quejando, por mi está bien, he tenido heridas peores por caerme de la escoba y créeme que provocarme ésta fue… más que placentero— Se rio Greg, pasándose la lengua por sobre los labios, arrepintiéndose enseguida, porque el dolor hizo su aparición, aunque no le quitó la sonrisa.

 

— En serio, Gregory, ¿Te puedo sanar esa herida? —  Mycroft tomó su varita para realizar un  _ simple _ hechizo de cicatrización. Sabía que a Gregory no le importaba tener heridas, siempre decía “ _ Esta es mi división”,  _ pero al pelirrojo le gustaba cuidar y proteger al moreno, aunque no lo necesitase.

— ¡Suelta esa varita! Es mi boca, así me voy a acordar de esto cuando los chicos me pregun.. ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡LA FIESTA!— Greg se levantó de golpe, pero tuvo que detenerse, le dolía todo el cuerpo, por lo que se quedó sentado al borde de la cama.

 

Mycroft se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar la ropa desperdigada frente al espejo. Tomó con cuidado y amor el uniforme de Quidditch de su novio y lo depositó sobre el baúl, acercándole los pantalones a Greg que seguía sentado, claramente pensando algo.

 

— Oye Myc, una pregunta —  Dijo curioso el moreno, entrecerrado los ojos.

 

— Pregúnteme Capitán Lestrade. —  Mycroft sabía qué le iba a preguntar, pero igual lo instó a seguir.

 

— ¿Fuiste a ver el partido? —  Cuestionó el moreno mientras se comenzaba a vestir.

 

— No preguntes cosas obvias, por favor, Gavin. —  Imitó perfectamente Mycroft el tono de voz de Sherlock

 

— Ah… entonces fue Sherlock quien te dijo que ganamos. —  Greg ya se estaba poniendo una camiseta de Hufflepuff limpia.

 

— Nup.— Se rió el pelirrojo, ya poniéndose la corbata verde y plata

 

— ¿John? —  Volvió a preguntar, quién más iba a decirle, si el mayor de los Holmes JAMÁS iba ver los partidos.

 

— Nup. —  Myc terminó de anudarse la corbata frente al espejo para cerciorarse de que estuviera perfecta. 

 

— Entonces ¿Por qué viniste a “felicitarme” por la victoria? —  Algo raro había ahí, y Greg lo sabía.

 

— Mmm, bueno, tú me lo dijiste. —  Myc descolgó su capa del perchero, donde la había dejado al llegar (cosa que Lestrade jamás notó cuando entró a la habitación).

 

— Mentira, yo nunca te lo dije, ya estabas acá cuando llegué. —  Greg se acomodó la capa, acercándose a su novio.

 

— Tú me lo dijiste Gregory, te cito “¡La fiesta de celebración va a empezar!¡Si ganamos le ganamos a Ravenclaw tenemos que tener una fiesta!¡Y TENGO QUE ESTAR AHÍ” —

 

— ¿Qué?...  — Greg se acercó más a su novio, empezando a reírse.

 

— Me descubrió Querido Capitán, es simple, mi plan era felicitarte si ganabas o consolarte si perdías. —  Dijo riéndose elegantemente Mycroft, mientras tomaba su varita y se acercaba a la puerta.

— Vístete, Gregory, que en 3 minutos Dimmock va a tocar la puerta preguntándote si estás bien… o en eso quedamos, al menos. —

 

— ¡Eres una serpiente Mycroft! ¡Esta me la pagas! —  Greg se lanzó sobre su novio para despeinarlo y hacerlo pagar por su retraso.

 

— ¡Te amo! —  Gritó Mycroft mientras salía ‘corriendo’ elegantemente por la puerta.

 

— Ahh… yo igual te amo Mycroft Holmes, pero esta me la pagas. —  Terminó de decir Greg, aunque nadie estaba ahí para escucharlo.

— Ahora, a celebrar aunque me duela todo. —

**Fin**


End file.
